


madlad madara

by natsumii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, Short One Shot, madlad madara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsumii/pseuds/natsumii
Summary: Madara stared at Tobirama.Tobirama stared back.“Go fuck yourself.”
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 29
Kudos: 189





	madlad madara

Madara stared at Tobirama.

Tobirama stared back.

“Go fuck yourself,” Madara said, the words ejecting from his mouth like projectile vomit.

The senju arched one sleek, perfect eyebrow, his face remaining impassive as ever.

Madara felt his face burn. He hated that stupid look; Tobirama’s _I’m silently judging you look and I know I look good doing it_ look.

“Indeed I will,” Tobirama answered after a few seconds of silent judging and stood from his seat behind his desk.

Madara was about to ask what the senju was going on about but then Tobirama created a shadow clone and Madara got with the program, spluttering uncontrollably as two Tobirama’s looked at him. And of course with their _I’m still silently judging you face and I know I look good doing so_ look.

“Don’t bother coming with us. I’m more than adequate in taking care of my own needs,” Tobirama said and with that marched out the door, his clone right behind him.

Madara gaped at them and once he realized his mouth was hanging wide open he snapped it shut and jumped over the desk. He was at the doorway in an instant and hung off it as he hollered at the two senju’s retreating down the corridor.

“Fuck you, Senju! You need this dick and you know it!”

The air behind Madara suddenly grew colder and if he wasn’t mistaken, was that killing intent he sensed?...

“My baby brother needs what now, old friend?” Hashirama’s voice came from behind him, followed by the sound of cracking knuckles.

Madara breathed in deep.

There was only one thing left to do.

He exhaled slowly, feeling at peace with himself.

“THIS _DICK-_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> the end ^-^


End file.
